I like him, but i love you
by AM-NYM
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita singkat tentang G-Ri couple yang penuh ke gaje-an. G Dragon x Seungri Big Bang. Sho-ai/BL/Yaoi. RnR Please


Tittle : I like him, but i love you

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : G-Ri (G Dragon x Seungri)

Genre : Romance

Desclaimer : saya hanya minjam nama saja. Yang saya punya hanya fic ini.

"Seungri-ah~~" kali ini Jiyong kembali mulai mengganggu Seungri yang tengah bergelut dengan tumpukan kertas didepannya.

"Hyung, jangan ganggu, aku sedang sibuk" ujar Seungri setengah kesal.

Jiyong melirik kertas-kerta tersebut. Hanya setumpuk kertas HVS kosong dengan beberapa diantaranya diisi dengan gambar yang tak jelas. Karena penasaran, Jiyong pun mengintip kertas yang sedang dicoret oleh sang maknae. Sama seperti coretan yang lainnya, bentuknya tak terdeteksi. 'Apa dia sedang berusaha membuat gambar tikus?' batin Jiyong.

"Kau sedang buat apa sih?" tanya Jiyong penasaran tingkat tinggi.

"Gambar kucing" jawab Seungri pendek.

Jiyong tertawa lepas seketika saat mendengar jawaban Seungri. Seungri yang merasa ditertawakan langsung menatap sang leader nan nyentrik ini dengan tatapan setajam pedang yang sudah karatan.

"Hyung menertawakanku?" tanyanya polos.

Jiyong menghentikan tawanya lalu tersenyum. "aniyo, hanya tak menyangka kalau kau akan mengerjakannya sampai seperti ini" jawab Jiyong. Seungri manyun.

"Aissh... terserah kau lah hyung" desis Seungri lalu pergi meninggalkan Jiyong yang menatapnya heran menuju kamarnya.

"Dia itu kenapa sih? kenapa tiba-tiba jadi begitu? Apa anak itu sedang ada masalah?" ujar Jiyong pada dirinya sendiri.

ia kembali memperhatikan kertas-kertas hasil coretan Seungri. Coretan yang nyaris tak berbentuk. Jiyong merapikan kertas-kertas tersebut, secara tidak sengaja ia melihat sebuah foto tergeletak diatas meja begitu saja. foto dimana ia dan Seungri sedang memeluk kucing. Ia tersenyum menatap foto itu.

"pabboya" ujarnya geli, lau mengambil sebuah kertas dan pensil lalu mulai mengerjakan sesuatu.

Seungri menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur empuk miliknya. Sedikit rona merah menghiasi wajah sang maknae. Raona merah yang entah gara-gara malu, kesal, atau marah. Tidak ada yang tau selain dirinya sendiri dan yang diatas.

'Menyebalkan! Kenapa dia malah berkata seperti itu? Aku kan hanya mau membuat fan art saja..." batinnya kesal. ia meronggoh saku celananya, mencari sesuatu.

Seungri mengerutkan dahinya saat sadar 'sesuatu' yang sedang dicarinya itu telah menghilang dari tempatnya. Ia pun bangkit dan memrikasa semua kantong yang ada di pakaiannya.

"Kok gak ada sih? Apa kececer ya?" gumamnya. "Aissh... jangan-jangan ketinggalan diatas meja"

Sesegera mungkin ia kembali ke ruang tengah. Sesampainya di sana ia kaget melihat Jiyong sedang serius mencorat-coret kertas yang tadi ditinggalkannya.

"Sedang apa hyung?" tanya Seungri penasaran. Ia mengintip kertas yang sedang di coret Jiyong.

Jiyong menoleh lalu tersenyum manis pada sang maknae. Ia pun memperlihatkan hasil kerjanya pada Seungri.

"Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" tanyanya.

Seungri menatap Jiyong nyaris tak percaya. Namun sepersekian detik kemudia ia pun ikut tersenyum. Tepatnya senyum denagn rasa kesal diwajahnya.

"tanpa dilihat pun aku juga tau kalau gambarmu itu bagus hyung" ujarnya. Rona merah kini kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Seungri-ah~~ Jangan berkata begitu... Aku membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati lho..." ujar Jiyong merajuk. Seungri menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu itu hyung, tapi kenapa wajahmu yang nyaris memenuhi kertasnya?"

"Tentu saja karena aku tokoh utamanya. benarkan?" ujarnya percaya diri.

"Bukan! Justru yang harusnya menjadi tokoh utamanya itu adalah kucing ini" sanggah Seungri smbil menunjuk kucing yang ada di foto tadi. Jiyong langsung manyun mendengarnya.

"Jadi maksudmu kau lebih menyukai kucing itu dari pada aku? tanyanya seraya menyeringai.

Wajah Seungri memerah sempurna, bahkan lebih merah dari pada kepiting stroberi. Secepat mungkin ia menenangkan detak jantungnya yang justru semakin meledak-ledak. ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang Leader.

"Aku menyukai kucing itu hyung, tapi aku mencintaimu" bisiknya. Rona merah yang ada diwajahnya bertambah dua kali lipat. Begitu pun dengan Jiyong yang wajahnya sudah semerah Tomat yang paling merah.

THE END


End file.
